Image Change
by Dark Angel Nemesis
Summary: Harry is left to execute Sirius' will as the new head of the Black family. HarryBellatrixNarcissaHannah.


**Image Change**

 **Summary:** Harry is left to execute Sirius' will as the new head of the Black family. Harry/Bellatrix/Narcissa/Hannah.

 **AN: Hey there everyone. I am posting up this story as it was one of my favorites that never updated. So I'm gonna continue it. I hope you all enjoy.**

 **Chapter One – Execution of Sirius' Will**

A young man was sitting alone in a dark corner of the Black library at Number 12 Grimmauld Place. Still grieving for his recently departed Godfather and trying very hard to plot his revenge against those that took his loved ones away.

Picking up a piece of parchment on the small table next to his chair, he recalls the reading of his godfather's will.

 **(Flashback)**

 _Harry had just arrived at Grimmauld Place with his escort for the day Nymphadora Tonks. He placed his trunk in the hallway and had to plug his ears with his fingers to prevent himself from going deaf by the screeching from Sirius' mom._

 _As soon as he reached the kitchen, Professor Dumbledore stood and walked over to the young boy._

" _Harry, I hope you'll bear with me, but we have to do something that will be hard on you. I need you to come with me to the reading of Sirius' will."_

" _Why now? Can't it wait? I don't want anything from him, I just want him back." Harry said sobbing almost uncontrollably._

 _Dumbledore embraced the young man gently._

" _I know Harry, we all want nothing more than to have him back, but this has to happen today otherwise there is a chance that some of his relatives get rights to the estate."_

 _Harry nodded._

" _Alright, let's do this then and get it over with."_

 _With that, Dumbledore took hold of the young man and Apparated out of Grimmauld Place._

 _They sat in front of a, by the looks of it, very old and wizened Goblin in a private room in Gringotts Wizarding Bank._

 _The Goblin started speaking in a very coarse voice._

" _This is the last will and testament of Sirius Black, head of house Black and rightful owner of the Black estate."_

 _The Goblin then began to read the will._

" _I, Sirius Black, being of sound mind and heart declare the following._

 _It is my wish that my Godson, Harry James Potter, will except the task of giving the other benefactors of this will what I have promised then further on in this will._

 _To Harry James Potter, I leave to you any and all possessions of the Black family including the title Lord Black and the function of head of named family. I hope that you will have the opportunity to change the dismal reputation of my house to such a standing that I would be proud and my mother would turn in her grave._

 _To the Weasley family, I give a sum of two hundred thousand Galleons so that your bank account will be more like the courage in your hearts._

 _To Remus Lupin, I have a sum of one hundred and fifty thousand Galleons so that you will never have to worry about your condition again._

 _To Andromeda Tonks-Black, I give an assortment of the Black family jewels and a sum of one hundred thousand Galleons._

 _To Narcissa Malfoy-Black, I will let the next Head of House decide what to do with you._

 _To Bellatrix Lestrange-Black, I will also let the next Head of House decide what your future will be._

 _This is Sirius Black signing out."_

 _The Goblin paused to let the two humans present take it all in._

" _This concludes the last wishes of Sirius Black."_

 _Next the old Goblin looked straight at Harry._

" _Mr. Potter, will you honor the wishes of the late Sirius Black and accept the inheritance given to you including all lands and titles and the responsibilities they imply?"_

 _Harry, with tears running across his cheeks, nodded his consent._

" _Very well then. Now, as the Head of House, you are automatically emancipated by law, thus the Magical Restriction of Underage Wizards and Witches no longer applies to you." The Goblin handed him a piece of parchment. "This is a copy of your Godfather's will. If you want to see to at least some of the wishes of your late Godfather is taken care of at this time, please see one of the clerks. I bid thee farewell and hope that it will be a very long time before the next will of a Black family head is read."_

 _Harry stood and left the room followed by Dumbledore. He walked over to the nearest clerk._

" _Ahh, Mr. Potter, what can I do for you this afternoon?" the Goblin asked._

 _Harry looked up and recognition showed in his eyes._

" _Hello Griphook, I need you to transfer these sums from the Black family vault to the people mentioned in this will."_

 _Griphook blinked in shock._

" _Sir, you can tell us Goblins apart? And you remember me by name? This is truly remarkable."_

 _Harry blinked not understanding why he shouldn't have been able to tell Goblins apart._

" _I will see to it that these sums are transferred to their new vaults within the hour. Does that suffice, sir?" Griphook asked._

 _Harry smiled weakly._

" _That would suffice, Griphook. I thank you for your service. Have a nice day."_

 _With that Harry left and returned to Dumbledore, who Apparated them back to number twelve Grimmauld Place._

 **(Flashback End)**

Sighing, Harry stood up and walked out of the library and into the kitchen. There he saw a rather unusual sight, at least to those that don't know Nymphadora Tonks. Tonks was as always clumsy, at the moment; she had somehow managed to get her foot wedged in a rather large crack in the floor.

"Tonks, could you do something for me?"

"Wotcher Harry, what do you need?" the, at this time, pink haired woman asked.

"I need to talk to your mother. I still have to give her the part of Sirius' inheritance that was given to her. So, if you'd be so good as to get her to come here right away, I'd be grateful." Harry said.

Tonks frowned at this.

"Mom doesn't like this place so I doubt that even me asking her would get her to come over here. I'll try Harry, but don't get your hopes up." Tonks said as she got her foot free.

This time, it was Harry's time to frown.

"If she refuses to come, tell her that it's a summons to see her Head of House, then she has to come. I would rather have her come here of her own free will though, not by means of pressure. So try to talk her into coming here first." Harry said.

Tonks nodded at this.

"Okay Harry, I'll be on my way then."

About half an hour later, the doorbell rang and Sirius' mother's painting started ranting like the world was about to end. Harry stood and walked to the door, which he opened slowly while glaring at the rather offending painting. Standing at the door was the pink-haired Auror and an older woman standing next to each other.

"Mrs. Andromeda Tonks-Black I presume?"

The woman next to the pink-haired Auror nodded her head.

"Mr. Potter, I have it that you have requested my presence?"

Harry rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Yes I have, but where are my manners. Please do come in. Tonks, would you bring your mother to the study? I'll be there shortly." Harry said getting a nod from Tonks.

A couple of minutes later, Andromeda was sitting in a large silver and black chair when Harry walked in the room carrying a silver tray with tree cups, a teapot and some milk and sugar.

"Would you care for some tea?" Harry asked.

"Yes, that would be lovely, Mr. Potter."

"Please, it's Harry. Mr. Potter makes me feel Dumbledore's age. Would you like some tea also, Tonks?"

"Okay Harry, I'll have a cup." the rather clumsy Auror said as she was standing behind her mother.

After pouring tea for the three of them and carefully handing the two women a cup, Harry sat down himself.

"I imagine that your lovely daughter here already told you that I requested this meeting in light of the execution of Sirius' will. What she didn't tell you was what the will entailed, so I'll get straight to the point. Sirius wanted you to have a selection of the Black family jewels. Now, I have to admit that I have absolutely no idea which of them would be to your liking, so I would like to suggest that we go to Gringotts tomorrow so that you can pick them yourself. Would that be acceptable?" Harry asked.

Andromeda blinked in surprise.

"He wants me to have some of the family jewels, but why? Of, but of course you proposition is acceptable. In fact it is very generous of you to let me make my own selection." Andromeda said.

"Good, we'll set a date for our visit later then. As for the question why, well according to Sirius, you were the only other Black with a decently developed brain in the entire family, at least I think those were his words. I hope I'm not overstepping any lines here, but I was wondering if you'd be willing to help me with some of the tasks that Sirius set for me." Harry said.

"Well Harry, if you don't mind I'd like to know what sort of help you require of me before I can make any sort of commitment." Andromeda said.

Now it was Harry's turn to blink.

"Oh sorry about that, Sirius wants me to give the house of Black an image change so that and I quote "I would be proud and my mother would turn in her grave." I'd like to start with welcoming you back into the family; that is if you would be willing to do so. After that, I intend to do something about your sisters. I take it you are somewhat familiar with the Muggle term psychotherapy?" Harry asked.

Andromeda nodded her head a little confused.

"I intend on re-educating them to more acceptable manners and thought patterns. It would be a great help if you could help me out with them since I know virtually nothing about them. My explicit plans for your sisters won't be discussed yet, but I can tell you that I do not plan on hurting them. Would you help me with this?" Harry asked.

Andromeda was still a bit stunned.

"Well, I'd like to help out even if I'm not convinced that my sisters can be saved and I'd be honored to be admitted into the family again." Andromeda said.

Harry smiled at this.

"Good, then that's what we'll do first." Harry took a small book out of his pocket and showed it to Andromeda and Nymphadora Tonks. "I found this hidden under a floorboard in the library and judging by the way it looked I'd say it hasn't boon used in a century. It's the Black family book and it's linked to the tapestry which has your name crossed out at the moment."

He opened the book and calmly turned the pages over until he came to the part of the family tree which held Andromeda. He took out his wand and touched the place where her name should have been.

"Welcome back Andromeda Black." Harry said and the tip of his wand flared up for a moment and slowly Andromeda's name started to reappear.

"Marriage and offspring approved." Harry stated and once again his wand flared up and now her husband and Nymphadora were also listed in the family tree.

Harry put away his wand with a smile.

"Well, that's taken care of. I'll let you know when I decide to do something about your sisters. Would tomorrow be a good time to visit the family vault or would you prefer another time?" Harry asked.

"Tomorrow is fine Harry, I have the whole week off from work so tomorrow will do nicely." Andromeda said.

"Good, well, welcome back to the family, Andromeda." Harry said as an evil smirk began to form. "And of course, welcome to the family, Nymphadora."

Tonks glared at him, but because she was in the presence of her mother, she just managed to refrain from lashing out at Harry.

"Andromeda, do come and visit a couple of times while school is still out. And please bring you husband along. I'd really like to meet him." Harry said with a smile, which caused Andromeda to smile back and nod her head.

 **AN: I hope you all like it. Please review and tell me what you think.**

 **DarkAngelNemesis signing out.**


End file.
